


Orrie and Saoirse

by Sabsabelle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Coming of Age, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Character, Opposites Attract, Punk, Queer Themes, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabsabelle/pseuds/Sabsabelle
Summary: Orrie Longfellow is a 16 year old Boston native in a small punk band called the Serotonin Siblings. After being caught sleeping with a girl, she is sent away to live with her grandmother in Ireland. There she meets Saoirse, a passionate flower shop worker.Saoirse Bryne is a 17 year old Irish florist. She has a passion for flower arrangement and works at a flower shop entitled Sunshine Floral. In her second year working there she meets Orrie, a rude, but very attractive menace.
Collections: Lesbian Fics, Queer Fics, wlw





	1. Orrie and Saoirse: 1

ORRIE  
An uncomfortable airplane seat, heavy shoulders, and tears welling in a girl’s eyes. The girl shivers and tries to save her eyeliner while looking at her Iphone camera, “I should’ve brought a jacket,” she mutters to herself, wiping the tears away with her chipped, red nails, “God damnit.”  
Orrie connects her wireless earbuds, then puts them in her ears. The same chipped fingers tap around her phone until she reaches her downloaded playlist entitled Raging. She presses shuffle and closes her eyes.  
“Come on guys get me through this shit all flight.” She whispers softly.  
The plane is quite empty and quiet. Most of the people on board are already trying to sleep, but this quiet, dark feeling to Orrie is very much torture. She imagines a hot, loud stage.  
If I was back home I would be at our first fucking big concert, God why do I always mess everything up, Orrie thinks to herself while mouthing the lyrics and air guitaring to a song that is far too loud. She balls her fists and fights back her fourth, no fifth, round of tears on this half of the flight. Only God knows how much she cried before the layover. 

“Miss, please wake up,” Orrie hears a sweet voice, “We have landed.” her eyes open and drink the sight of the lovely flight attendant. She had honey blonde, thick hair and green eyes, small but full lips. “Miss?” She says again.  
“Oh sorry!” Orrie straightens her posture and immediately tries to stand up, albeit with a feeling of lightheadedness.  
“It’s quite alright,” The flight attendant smiles fakely.  
Orrie leaves the plane with her small carry-on bag. She gets her luggage and says a silent thank you to the unknown “God” that her Mom paid the extra fee to bring her bass guitar.  
She gets past the gate, wheely suitcase and guitar case in hand. Orrie locks eyes with a thin, tall old woman. The woman smiles and a pit grows in her stomach.  
"Orrie! My sweet!" The old woman says in a thick, Irish accent with a large, toothy smile.  
"Nana, hi..."

SAOIRSE  
“Have fun at work,” A tall, red-haired girl gives Saoirse a hug.  
“Have fun on holiday, but be safe!” Saoirse hugs back and squeezes the girl.  
“When am I not safe?” The girl does a half smile and goes to hug the short, curly-haired girl to her left.  
“Always, Ash. Always,” Saoirse sighs.  
“Remember just last week you almost killed yourself biking. Biking.” The curly-haired girl pushes herself out of the hug and reaches to pat the tall one on the head.  
The girls look at each other and smile. They all say some sort of “goodbye” and the tall girl boards a train. The curly-haired girl leaves with Saoirse. They walk to a small building with the words “Sunshine Floral” etched in orange on the windows. Saoirse waves to her friend and she enters the building.  
Saoirse pulls out her phone and she reads the time, “10:10. Shit I’m late.”  
“Oh hell you are. You’re lucky ol’ Helena isn’t here already!” A round face with circle glasses pops out from behind the counter.  
“Sorry, sorry. You can go home now. I’m assuming I’ll see you tomorrow,” Saoirse smiles at them.  
They laugh, “No sweets I am taking a holiday, finally saved enough you see.”  
“Jesus, I remember now! With Jess right?”  
“Right!”  
“Wait, that means I need to handle the new one by myself? Ugh, Cole you cannot leave me like this,” Saoirse whines.  
“You’re almighty ass has got it,” Cole smiles and takes off their apron. They fold it and set it behind the counter, “Anyways you dismissed me and I haveta pack so…”  
“Go ahead you traitorous rat.”  
“Calm down, we all know I’ll be back,” Cole goes in the room behind the counter and enters back in the room with a red backpack on their shoulder.  
“Bye Cole.”  
“Bye-bye!” They practically run out the door and Saoirse loses them once they make it past the big windows, covered with drawn flowers.


	2. Orrie and Saoirse: 2

ORRIE  
Helena takes Orrie to her apartment and flower shop, they enter the front door and Helena waves to a girl in an apron. Orrie then decides to wave at the girl too. The girl waves back with a sweet smile. Her long, light brown hair swayed with her motion.   
Damn she’s pretty, Orrie thought to herself as her suitcase wheels squeaked across the tile flooring.  
“Saoirse, dear, this is the new employee, my granddaughter, Orrie,” Helena tilted her head to Orrie. Orrie smiled a bit, How fucking awkward.  
“Nice to meet you,” Saoirse said in an Irish accent, that somehow surprised Orrie, and smiled once again, “I’m Saoirse as Helena- your Nan, sorry, mentioned.”  
“Nice to meet you too…”   
“Aright girls you two can mingle tomorrow, Orrie must unpack.”  
“Of course Helena. You sleep well tonight.”  
“Always dear.”

Once upstairs Orrie surveyed her home for the next two and a half months. Dark hardwood floors, white walls. It was very normal, not as Grandma-y as Orrie thought it to be.   
“Your room is over there, left of the tv,” Helena pointed her chin in the direction, “Please be to the store at 5 tomorrow, I’m aware you are jetlagged, but I am understaffed and, well, I am sorry, but it must be that way.”  
“Okay Nana,” Orrie muttered on her way to the room that will be hers.  
The room had sea blue walls and the same dark hardwood floors, the bedspread had violets and green leaves spread across it's white background. Orrie sighs as she puts the suitcase on the bed and unpacks. She puts her clothes in the empty dresser opposite of the bed. She lays her guitar case on top of the dresser along with her makeup bag. She then lays down, opens her phone, and turns off airplane mode.  
Almost immediately her lockscreen fills with notifications. She opens a blue snapchat notification from Vic Adams and taps her password in. 

Vic: Hey babes hope your flight wasn't terrible  
Vic: performance went well I'm glad you recommended Sarah. Wish you were there tho.

Orrie types quickly.

Me: flight was terrible but how tf else would it be. miss u way too much pls pls pls message me all the time.  
Me: im glad sarah did well, u guys probably killed ittt.

Orrie wears a sad smile and she falls back onto the violet-covered bed. She tends to other notifications and closes her eyes for a slight moment. She sits back up and reaches for her bass guitar. She opens the case and starts to quietly play a melody.

SAOIRSE

“It’s four A.M. Sully. Why in the lord’s name are you awake?” Saoirse quietly says to a young boy on the brown couch as she emerges from the outside door.  
“Because it’s Summer and I can do what I want.” He sticks his tongue out at Saoirse.  
“Dumbass, don’t wreck your sleep schedule too much.” She sighs.   
“No promises!”  
Saoirse exits through the white front door and mounts her bike with tired, slumped shoulders. She starts to peddle and every few minutes the sun seems to brighten the sky a little more. She eventually comes across her small town. Saoirse rides into it, closing her big, heavy eyes for a brief moment to take in the scent of the fresh baked bread from the bakery. She opens her eyes to see she’s almost at Sunshine Floral.   
A black haired girl with the front of her haired dyed red stands shivering at the door. She opens it.  
“Orrie, right?” Saoirse says as she dismounts her bike and places it on the bike rack outside the building.  
“Right.” Orrie says shakedly with a grimace.  
Saoirse enters the building and takes a chalk name tag out from behind the brown counter. She writes in big cursive letters Or   
“O, r, i, is it?”  
“O, r, r, i, e,” Orrie shakes.  
“Gotcha, sorry,” She hands Orrie the nametag and her grass green apron.   
“It’s good…” Orrie yawns into her hands.   
Saoirse unzips her sweatshirt and hands it to Orrie, “Take this, you’ll eventually get hot but the mornings can be a little bitter.”  
“Thanks,” Orrie says as she puts the sweatshirt, which is too big for her torso, on, “Great so where do I start?”   
“Eager, eh? Well the shop doesn’t open until 7, so we have two prep hours.”   
“Kay,”   
“Basically watering the plants that need to be watered, setting up the register, and I’ll run you through the basics of customer service. Oh! And you’ll get your first fifteen at 6.”   
“Thanks…” Orrie yawns into the too-big sweatshirt sleeve.  
“Didn’t get your coffee?”   
“Nope.”   
Saoirse walks into the room behind the counter and waves to Orrie to come in. When they’re both in the small room Saoirse points to a board on the flower printed walls. It states the days of the week and has a small file next to each. Saoirse removes a piece of paper from the MONDAY file. She hands it to Orrie.  
“This is what we’ll be watering and fertilizing today. Don’t worry, everything is labelled.” Saoirse smiles, Orrie doesn’t return the smile.   
“Okay…”   
Saoirse shows her to one of the three greenhouses, shows her the hose, and teaches her how to fertilize. The process is painless.   
Saoirse clears her throat and says, “Do you think you can head to Greenhouse Two and handle the plants in there?”  
“Yep,” Orrie answers and walks away, tying the sweatshirt around her waist.


End file.
